The Endless Battle
by Cyan Angel
Summary: Discontiued, read my profile for more info. After escaping the destruction of the Air Fleet in Sonic Heroes, Eggman is planning his 'Greatest Creation' to date. Can Sonic and the gang stop Eggman and save the world from his evil rein of terror?
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness behind the light

Disclaimer: All sonic related characters in this story are own by Sonic Team & Saga I wish I did own them but I don't. Any of the characters that are not copyrighted by the above parties are owned by yours truly and you must have my permission to use them.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Darkness Behind The Sun

It was another beautiful day in Station Square the sun was just setting on the end of the air fleet siege and Sonic was relaxing in the back garden of the small house that he and his friends were renting. Lying on the grass with his eyes closed he was reliving the events of the last few days. Metal Sonic's return was one thing but that he'd been impersonating Eggman and created the Metal Overlord was something else. The biggest shock of all was that Shadow had survived the fall from the Arc.

As Sonic continued to take in everything, one thing kept coming up. How could he have aloud Eggman to escape? The Chaotix said that he managed to get to a space transporter before they could catch him, but Sonic felt there was something he could have done to stop him and now he felt that some where Eggman was already rebuilding…

As Sonic continued to contemplate this, Tails walked up to where Sonic was lying.

"Everything's ready for the party, Knux has brought down his stereo and I been and got the snacks. Oh almost forgot I saw some silly party games so I bought those too…" Tails started but when he looked down, he saw that Sonic's mind seemed to be miles away from his body. "Hey, come on Sonic, this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just…" Sonic faded away for a second "…I just wish we could have captured Eggman."

Tails sat down next to his friend and said "There's nothing you could have done, he was probably planning his escape when we were fighting…"

"I know that…" Sonic said cutting across Tails, "… but I just feel that his escape is already bringing pain to others."

"Hey come on now, I'm sure after a few beers and some chilli dogs you'll feel better." Tails knew that what Sonic was saying was probably right but he had to find a way to reassure his friend.

"Ya, you're probably right." Sonic said as he stood up. "Come on then, the 'guests' will be here soon." Sonic used the term 'guests' loosely because Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Vector and Charmy had been hanging around the house ever since the end of the siege so it was almost like they lived there any way

* * *

The sound of Knuckles stereo filled the living room as the party was getting into full swing. Tails had brought down his Y-cube ( Author note: cheap pun I know ) for himself, Charmy and Cream to play on, all three were wearing headphones so they could hear the game and were talking to each other using microphones. Knux and Espio were chatting about music. Sonic was at the food table filling his plate with chilli dogs, as he went to sit down on a chair the door bell rang.

"I guess I'll get that." Sonic said with a sigh, he had a good idea who it was. "Just you leave my chilli dogs alone." This was directed at Vector who was also filling his plate.

Sonic left the room and then came back in a few second later with Shadow, Rouge and Amy in tow. He went back over to his plate only to find Vector chomping away at his pile of chilli dog.

"Hey, my dogs, give 'em back" Sonic exclaimed.

"Nope, you'll have to fight me for 'em" Vector replied as he placed the plate behind him and out of the reach of Sonic.

"You're on!" and with that Sonic dived at Vector and put him in a head lock. It was only a playful lock and if he tried Vector could escape easily, but the others found it funny so he allowed it to continue before braking free. Vector then picked the hedgehog up and put him in a bear hug, I mean a croc hug as with Sonic's head lock it was only tight enough to hold him.

This exchange continued for a while, much to the amusement of there friends and the sound of laughter and happiness could be heard coming from the small house for quite sometime. But somewhere far away from that happy, small, house in the sleepy little town outside station square, those same sounds were replaced by the sound of whips cracking against flesh.

* * *

"Come on you lazy, good for nothing, meat sacks, the 'good' Doctor wants 'them' back up and running so put your worthless backs into it." Bellowed a slaver robot. This was one of Doctor Robotnik's many slave camp, which, he used to manufacture his armies of robots and his giant air ships. It was dimly lit factory with many long production lines with large numbers of slave standing down each side and the occasional robot and supervising creature.

All the slaves have had the fur or feathers removed, a barcode tattooed on there left arm and the only clothing they where aloud was one pair orange overalls most where covered in dirt or blood.

"Come on mate, get up one of the supervisors is coming…" One slave said to his friend. But his friend continued to lie at his workbench completely dormant.

"What's going on here?" A large brown Pit bull asked in a demanding tone as he was pulling out a hand held computer. "You there, why is that slave not working! What are there numbers?"

"The reasons for this one being unconscious is unknown to me, sir, his number is 1 14 4 25 and the conscious one is 1 12 5 24" Stated the robot that followed the Pit bull.

"Please Sir, my friend is just tired…" the slave started.

"SILENCE!" Howled the voice of the over lord of the slave camp. Doctor Robotnik had walked in to the now completely silent factory, the slaves were all terrified of his disciplining. Though the slavers normally handle the discipline of the slaves if Robotnik is doing a surprise inspection he will have the slave taken to his office for a 'special' session.

"Doctor, we were just about to take this slave to a discipline cell, perhaps you would like to handle it instead?" the pit bull suggested timidly to his superior.

"Yes, I would, have that lazy hedgehog transported to my office."

Well what does everyone think? Is it good? Please review, no flames please this is my first story and I'm dyslexic so please give me some slack.

I meant to right more about the party but I decided that it would take to long so I went ahead with the main plot.

* * *

Next chapter should be up any time now 


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow of Life

Disclaimer: you know I don't own sonic so no suing please.

Author Note: Well 2 chapters gone up straight away I hope everyone likes it

* * *

Editors Note: This chapter contains one of Eggmans 'disciplining' sessions and is not suitable for children or people of a nervous disposition, but this is rated R so you shouldn't be reading this anyway so go back to bed you naughty little boys

Chapter 2: The Shadow of life, Fried Eggs and Dry Toast

The howl of slave 1 14 4 25 echoed through Dr. Robotnik's chamber as he was beaten down to his knees with an aluminium baseball bat. This was one of the many weapons of chose at Eggman's disposal, most were every day items to you and me but to the slaves they were reminders of what life was like before they were taken. This was Robotnik's style of torture physical beatings and psychological torment in one swift motion.

"I don't understand you, 1 14 4 25, I give you shelter from the desert, I give you food, I give you water and I give you a safe community and all I ask for in return is cooperation. But YOU don't seem to understand this. Do you?" Robotnik had started one of his normal guilt speeches.

What he was saying was 'true, of course,' when the slaves weren't working in the sweat shops; they were packed in cramped and confided 'living' quarters, but they were all ways sheltered from the desert. They were always fed, one bowl of gruel a day and a few glasses of questionable water a day. There is all ways the safety of community, or is there?

"I do, Doctor, I do" 1 14 4 25 replied franticly while begging off another strike.

But his begging failed and before he knew it, he was struck again, this time in the gut. Winded and weak he collapsed and rolled onto his side holding his chest.

"You are a disgrace to the hedgehog species!" Robotnik yelled at him, and with one final blow to 1 14 4 25's head he ended the torture by knocking him out cold. "Guards, take him away. I want him working in extraction pipes for the rest of the week."

With that two robots walked out from one of the dark corners of the room and picked up the unconscious slave. "Of course, Doctor." They replied together and carried 1 14 4 25 out of the room.

"May be, that'll teach 'his' son a lesson…" Robotnik thought aloud. "…but now I have more important matters to attend to, like that captured spies execution."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Sonics flat, Sonic was just waking up on the morning after the party. He must not have made it to his bedroom last night because he was still fully clothed and he felt uncomfortable. As he opened his eyes, he was blinded by the sunlight coming through a crack in the curtains, he used his hand to block the sunlight and blinked a few times to allow himself to get used to the light. He soon came to the realisation that he had spent the night on the living room floor and as he became more aware of his surroundings he noticed that the house was unusually clean especially after such a wild party that he couldn't remember (always a sign of a good night when drinking). He stood up and slowly realised that he could smell a fry up being cooked, so he walked into the kitchen to find Tails standing next to the cooker and Knux seating at the table with his head in his arms.

"Mornin' Sonic, I'm just doing a fry up, do you want some?" Tails asked in a cheery tone. It was painfully obvious that Tails had been up for hours because he doesn't drink.

Sonic made a zombie like sound to show that he was thinking but he was to hung over to think, after a few seconds he said, "Erm sure, since your asking…" He took a seat opposite Knuckles. Knuckles looked up for a second then put his head back in his arms though his fur was always red he looked very pale. "… You been sick or sommat?"

"Ya, last night, but I got to the toilet, just need sommat' to eat an' I'll be fine." Knuckles replied lifting his head again and supporting it with his arms.

"I told him he shouldn't have too much, so I'm gonna do him some toast in a min', one egg or two Sonic?" Tails asked as he walked over to the fridge to get so more eggs.

"Just the one, I'm gonna go on a morning run later you…"

"Sorry to say this but you can't…" Tails said cutting across him "…CIA called they want us to do a mission, our handler's on his way down from the HQ in London as we speak and he'll be here within the hour. Sorry."

"Oh man, what do those guys want now?" Sonic was fed up of the agency calling them up whenever they wanted a mission done. It started not long after 'the ARC Incident' every so often they would be given a mission to take out one of Robotnik's bases but all the work they did didn't stop the Air Fleet Siege. So Sonic often questioned the point of working for them.

"You know what there like, won't give any details over the phone, just want us all to be here. Here you go done just the way you like it." Tails said handing Sonic a plate of food and putting some toast in front of Knuckles.

"Oh how nice, dry toast" Knux commented in a weak and sarcastic voice.

"If you want to be sick again then by all means cook your self sommat, I'm gonna wake everyone else up and tell them the news." Tails said back.

"K, thanks for the grub!"

* * *

Well another chapter down, I wonder if any one will guess at the hint I left in this chapter, if not oh well. Please review me, reviews fuel my efforts. Until next time bye 


	3. Chapter 3: A Brief, Brief and a command

﻿ 

Author Comment: Hello to my one reviewer, anyone who enjoys this fic please show encouragement by dropping me a review. With that cheap plea for encouragement said its time for me to continue writing. I was having problems with QuickEdit but no more  
Disclaimer: besides the fact I still don't own sonic & co I also do not own Ford which is a shame because I'd be mega rich if I did, sighs, if only.

* * *

Chapter 3: A brief, brief and a command 

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Sonic said not pleased to see his handler from the CIA.

A male human with brown hair and green eyes stood in the door way of Sonic's small house wearing a black three piece suit and tie with black sun glasses hanging off the front pocket of the coat.

"Always a charmer, aren't you?" The human said with a witty tone of voice

"Only when you're around James, I suppose you want to come in…" Sonic looked up to see a black Ford Mondao blocking the drive way and two 'Agents' also wearing black suits. "…Your 'hapless henchmen' will 'ave to wait outside though"

"Of course…" James said as he turned to the two agents and shook his head. The agents looked disappointed at missing their chance to meet their heroes but attempted to stay professional "well shall we?" Sonic backed away from the door way and James walk through, then he closed and locked the door behind him.

James stood in front of the TV and surveyed the people in the room after sonic had taken a seat on the end of couch next to Knux.

"_There's Sonic... Knuckles... Tails... Amy... and there's Rouge but that's it_" James thought to himself. "Where is everyone?" He asked the room

"Well Cream's mom didn't want her risking her life so she went home…" Tails started sitting on the other side of knuckles on the three piece suite.

"The Chaotix have a problem working for anyone but who they choose…" Knuckles continued.

"I haven't seen Big since the end of the siege, he's probably fishing…" Amy said from her seat on the two piece suite under the window with Rouge sitting next to her.

"Shadow up and disappeared, for some one with amnesia, he's has a major problem with the authorities" Rouge finished.

"Oh, I guess that we'll have to bring in Omega to make the numbers even" James stated.

"Omega? I thought he was damaged beyond repair when Metal Sonic escaped from him." Rouge said shocked the Omega was again operational.

* * *

_Flashback_

After the defeat of metal overlord Team Sonic, Team Rose and Team Chaotix had left the crashing Air base. Team Dark were also about to find the own way off

"So what you going to do with him?" Rouge said to Omega, who has holding the powered down body of Metal Sonic.

"I am going to transport him to a safe detonation zone and destroy him, the design speciation I have on him show that he has a micro nuclear bomb fitted in his body to prevent sabotage or disassembly unless you have the…" Omega started

But before the robot could finish, his head was kick straight off by the metal foot of Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then back flipped out of the arms of the failing robot. As it landed, it found a RPG launcher left over from the Egg Emperor battle, it had one rocket left. Metal Sonic pointed it towards the 'lifeless' Omega and fired. Shadow and Rouge jumped out of the way, but because of the loss of his ocular sensors Omega could not react. As the unguided rocket travelled it veered slightly off course and impacted a foot to the right of Omega.

After the dust settled Metal Sonic was gone and E-123 lay in pieces on the floor. Another explosion on the other side of the deck told Shadow and Rouge it was time to go, not wanting to leave there partner behind they picked up the pieces of Omega and ran off to find a life boat.

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

"… He was in pieces and I was told that your robotics experts couldn't fix him, now you tell me he's back up and running." Rouge exclaimed. 

"Calm down, at first we didn't think we could fix him, but with Tails' help us develop the technology to rebuild him. He was only brought online today; anyway, back to the topic at hand" James said attempting to get back on track "As you've probably all guessed, you're government has an assignment for you"

"I assume you've got new Intel on Eggman's position and you want us to go in and do sommat about him, right?" Rouge inquired

"Well basically yes, but there's a bit more to it than that…" James opened his jacket and pulled out an A4 sized file and passed it to Rouge who started to read it. "… as that file explains, we believe that Eggman is manufacturing a new air-born fortress."

"How? I thought the he lost all his resources when the Air Fleet was destroyed?" Amy asked being handed the folder.

"We thought so to but it appears that he has a larger recourse base than we originally believed. We managed to get a spy into his latest base of operations and he has reported that he's using slaves to manufacture the components of this fortress amongst other things..." James started.

"EGGMAN! That bastard's using slaves to build his armies now!"

"We think so. Anyway the spy's last report indicates that Eggman is at the base now, but we no longer know if this information is accurate…" James trailed off

"Why don't you know if the info is right any more?" Tails asked now looking through the folder.

"Well, the spy hasn't reported in, in the last few days and he normally reports in every other day, we have to assume he's been discovered and ether imprisoned or worse" James said without emotion.

"So basically we may be running straight into a trap?" Knuckles said after tails handed him the folder.

"That may be so but we plan to use a 'back door' so to speak, to enter the base, obviously I can't discus the details here. If you're in we'd have to go to the safe house in station square. So are you guys in or not?" James inquired but by the look on Sonic face he had a good idea what his answer would be and of course every one else would have to follow his lead.

"Hell ya, lets show Eggman what happens when you hurt the weak and innocent." Sonic said while standing up and not bothering to read the folder.

Everyone except Sonic and James sighed. The gang knew that there was no stopping Sonic from running head long towards 'near death' situation.

"Excellent, well if we all head out side I have transport waiting for us." James said happily.

The door opened into Dr. Robotnik's private office, it was a dark room with one roof light, that lit a normal office table. Dr. Robotnik's arms and hands were visible but the rest of his body was shrouded in darkness. A red Hedgehog stepped into the light, he had dark orange eyes that seem to burn with an eternal flame of anger, he had short red quills which were in lots of small flame like spikes and had yellow highlights in the centre."

"You called for me Doctor?" the red hedgehog inquired to his superior.

"Yes I did Lt. 'Inferno'; I understand that the CIA is planning the send 'them' at our 'lovely, little abode' thanks to what that traitor told them. I want you to prepare a 'welcoming party' for our guests when they arrive." Dr. Robotnik said in a flat tone

"Of course, Doctor, I will do what you ask. Is there anything else you wish of me?" Inferno asked like any solder would talk to his commander.

"No that will be all, go now your presence annoys me hedgehog" Robotnik said now getting irritated.

* * *

Man Eggman really hates hedgehogs, may be because his plans are always being ruined by one hedgehog? Who is this Inferno and what roll does he have to play in my story and will the Sonic Heroes survive the 'welcoming party' and what's happened to 1 14 4 25? All these questions answered and more when I get to chapter 5 sigh. Oh well here comes another pathetic plea for reviewers. I need encouragement to keep working so please review my story. 


	4. Chapter 4: Let There be a Fire Lighter

Author Note: Well, well, well here I am again slaving over a hot keyboard instead of play computer games. The title of this chapter may seem strange, but by the end you will understand what I mean. Anyhoo another plea coming up and then the continuation of my story. By the way to avoid confusion Inferno is a Lieutenant Commander not just a Lieutenant, I mean who would put a Lt. in charge?

Blatant Plea: I'm beginning to get discouraged, but if people start reviewing I will be reenergised and start writing like mad head on speed, which means chapters will be written faster and uploaded sooner.

On with the show.

Chapter Four: Let There be a Lighter

The room was clouded with darkness; small coloured lights were blinking on and off on the surrounding wall (probably computers of some kind), in the centre of the was a long, black table. Five humans and one red male hedgehog with short spiked quills with orange highlights and fiery yellow eyes entered the room and sat down around the table. The red hedgehog sat at the head of the table, his name? Lieutenant Commander Inferno, one of the few anthromorphs in Dr. Robotnik's army.

"So, why did you call us here Inferno?" Said a male voice

"Well as you all may, or may not know, I have been put in charge of the security of this base and the Doctor's safety when Sonic and his friends arrive…" Inferno paused to roll out a map the person on his left handed him. "…no prizes for guessing that this is a map of this facility. The Doctor believes that the spy that we recently executed gave our enemy a map of this base. So we have…"

"Excuse me but if we know that the enemy knows the Doctor is here and Sonic is coming after him so why don't we get him off the base before we start making plans?" the man opposite Inferno inquired.

"Well the Doctor believes that Sonic and his annoying friends will only come if the CIA believes him to be here, and we don't know for sure if all the spies in the base have been caught. Plus the Doctor wants to watch them die when we gun them down one by one"

"That's insane, if your defence falls, he could be captured or killed!"

"My defence will not fail; the Doctor has put me in charge for a reason, you know!"

"Ya? I'd like to know what those are. I find it strange that your even here 'hedgehog'. You know I'm beginning to doubt our 'great' leader's judgement, I mean he's letting one of his most hated species walk around here like he owns the place and giving him such a high rank, for all we know you are another spy!"

"You! You would dare question my allegiance? You would dare question the Doctor? Oh I'll so you why I'm here and why the doctor decided I should take charge of the defences here!"

Inferno's eyes began to glow a fiery orange as he extended his right arm and pointed his index finger towards the man across the table. An orange hue appeared around Inferno's hand and the words "Die traitor" were heard moments before a small explosion deafened everyone in the room and engulfed the traitor in its fire ball. An arm landed on the map a few inches in front of Inferno, it had been severed from just below the shoulder, it was smouldering and covered in burned flesh and blood began to ooze out forever staining the map it fell onto. Strangely, the explosion did not cause any damage to the table or any of the people sitting around it.

"Do any of you wish to join this fool?" Inferno asked with rage filling his voice. The room fell silent and it was a while before anyone spoke."

"N-n-no, s-s-sir" was the reply from the room

"I thought not. So as I was saying before I was interrupted, we should put the majority of our forces…"

"…here…" a long pointy stick hit a map on a display board "… the main extraction pipes, coming from the power plant and waste disposal plant will be your way into the base." James was giving the Sonic Team their final brief before the mission and he was the one with the stick. "The pipes led out of the base perimeter and are unguarded from then on…"

"Excuse me but what kind of waste are we talking about here?" Amy questioned

"Well there's industrial waste from the power generators and the factory and then there's the other kind of waste that for your sakes I'm not going to describe in graphic detail." James answered and was amazed by the simultaneous shudder that went around the room.

James continued "…you will find your way into the maintenance tunnel that runs beside the pipes and then you will climb through until you reach the maintenance building inside the base. The building is normally empty of the night which is when the mission will take place. Once you are in you'll split up into two teams."

"Sonic will lead the first team with Tails and Knuckles, their call sign will be 'blurs', they will head for the power plants, Sonic and Knuckles will provide cover for Tails while he disables the generators. Rouge will lead team two with Amy and Omega, there call sign will be 'flash,' they will head to the slave camp, neutralise the guards, and free the slaves. Once the generator is offline the security will be blind and we'll start landing Marines and SAS to distract the defenders while you go after Eggman. Any questions?" James finished with a slight sigh.

"Nope" Sonic replied flatly

"I do!" Came the voice of a certain black hedgehog standing at the door. "What do you need me for? Your agents all but dragged me here"

"Ah, Shadow, so our agents 'caught' up with you?" James remarked with a witty smile creeping across his face.

"No shit 'Sherlock'. If I have to ask again I'm out of here." Shadow asked growing impatient.

"What's the matter 'Faker'? Is 'little' Shadow scared of a little action?" Sonic taunted.

Shadow glared at Sonic and answered with a smirk "Depends on whether or not I get to watch you die when you get shot pulling some fool plan of your."

"Now, Now children settle down. Save the testosterone for the 'Egg army'. Shadow since you got here late you'll be heading up the ground assault on the base after Sonic or Tails gives you the all clear when the generators are off line, your job will be to evacuate the slaves and provide support for the teams when they go after Eggman."

"So in over words, kill anything that moves and make sure our men don't shoot the slaves or our own people. Oh this will be fun." Shadow looked toward Sonic with another smirk as he finished his statement.

"As much as I know you would love to have Sonic shot as he comes in for 'evac.', friendly fire is not expectable on this mission. The secretary of defence plans on making a statement to the press after this is finished and it would bad if he had to answer questions on why we allowed a mad man to shoot one of the worlds biggest heroes. Sorry"

"Oh thanks for ruining my fun, but I'm in anyway." Shadow pouted.

"Ok then you leave in half an…"

"Hour… That's how long you've got to clean those pipes before the generators are brought back online, now get to work slave." An uncaring slave driving robot demanded to the slave working in the extraction pipes (who after several hours of working the main factory) was now working another gruelling 'shift' cleaning the main extraction pipe. The poor slaves code number was 1 14 4 25, the unfortunate slave that was recently beaten to near death by Dr. Robotnik.

Will this poor slave or any of the slaves ever be free of Eggmans tyranny? The next chapter may offer further insight into these questions and more.

I know not much new in this chapter but oh well. I know I'd basically said Shadow wouldn't be involved in this mission but I decided that it would be better if he was. I'm not gonna do another blatant plea just review if you like this story. Please?


End file.
